


An Attempt At Normalcy

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [120]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Ice Cream, Lunch, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Pining, Protective Tony Stark, Supreme Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Stephen still tried to give his family as much of a normal life as possible.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Supreme Family Chaos [120]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364899
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142





	An Attempt At Normalcy

They wanted a bit of normalcy. Well, Stephen was trying to get the kids to have some semblance of normalcy so instead of eating at home with either takeout or a home cooked meal...they went out. Of course considering they were a large family of nine, they needed a large table to be accommodated and something in the back and a little private since Tony was there. Even after all these years, the paparazzi couldn't get enough of him and the family. 

All of the kids were sitting and looking at their menus sans Valerie who was coloring on the paper kids menu she and Diana had been given. Diana was at the age where she could read now, and quite well so she was also trying to decide what she wanted for lunch. The place was a family establishment so it wasn't fancy and wouldn't make things extremely difficult for the kids to find, but still Stephen stared at the extra kids menu with a look like he was trying to set it ablaze with his eyes.

Tony looks up from wiping the drool off Lucy's mouth and ignores the infant as she slams her hands on the table and babble nonsense. "Honey, it's going to burst into flames if you keep looking at it like that." He chuckles.  
"I'm just double checking to make sure there isn't any mango in any of the food or juice Valerie may want." Stephen sighs as he sets the menu down to pick up his own.  
"Duchess, mango is hardly served at places like this. Just get her the chicken fingers with fries and a glass of milk. She'll be happy."  
Stephen grunts. "Worry about your own leech."

Tony grins and tightens his hold around Lucy where she's comfortably placed on one of his legs. She had found her father's silverware and was currently slobbering all over the spoon since Tony had moved the knife and fork out of her reach and was even a little offended when he tried offering her one of her toys in place of the spoon. The glare she gave him was definitely inherited from her mother and Tony vocally said so since Stephen had been in the room the first time it happened.

The doctor was considerably less salty about her clinginess to Tony when the glare came out. All over a bottle that Tony took away too fast. He learned his lesson and let Lucy keep her bottles until she let go or she was just sucking on air. Tony endured the angry glares when it came to empty bottles.

"She has her spoon. She's happy." Tony shrugs.  
"I really wish she'd play with one of her toys instead." Stephen sighs and puts his menu back down after deciding on his lunch.  
"I tried. You saw the glare."  
"If you keep letting her have her way, she's going to grow up a spoiled brat."  
Tony rolls his eyes. "It's a spoon not a credit card."

Stephen huffs but a smile does finally grace his features as the waitress comes over with her own smile. She was a nice younger girl trying to pay her way through college and even though their trips to the restaurant were rare, they always asked specifically for her. Tony always left an enormous tip.

"Who's this cutie?" She coos at Lucy who looks up at her and babbles and drools around her spoon.  
"This is the Baroness. Her name is Lucy." Tony says. "How are classes going Olivia?"  
"Great! So what are we all having today?" Olivia asks.

Lunch was ordered and brought out in good time and they ate happily as they all conversed about one thing or another. Harley and Peter were talking about another possible project to work on in the lab, the twins eventually joined in on the conversation, and Diana was telling Stephen about the cookies she made with Cassie. The sorcerer listened intently as he wiped off the ranch dressing smeared across Valerie's face, and Tony alternated between feeding Lucy and feeding himself. It was about halfway through their meal when another family walked nearby to be seated but stopped and looked at them.

"So this is where you ran off to. You got Tony Stark's pity." The woman sneers and both William and Thomas freeze.

The rest of the family stop eating collectively and look up at the family that William was actively avoiding eye contact with. Thomas was glaring and Stephen...well Tony managed to catch the glint of gold that flashed in his eyes. Mama Dragon was clawing his way to the surface and Tony had to stop it. He really didn't want to pay for damages.

Tony stands with Lucy in his arms and glares at the couple and their four children. Foster kids? Actual kids? He wasn't sure at the moment but didn't care. No one disrespected his children, especially in front of him.

" _Excuse you?_ " Tony glowers angrily. "Who are you to come in here and verbally attack _my_ kids while we're trying to enjoy a family meal?" He snaps.  
"They were more trouble than they were wor--" The lady starts.

It was then that Lucy threw her spoon, with deadly accuracy, at the woman's forehead. Tony's lip very minutely quirked up humorously but he managed to keep himself under control. Maybe it was the woman's tone that angered the baby but she was babbling angrily at her and the woman had looked both appalled and infuriated. When the man opened his mouth to say something, Tony held up a finger.

"Ah! No. You and your family go sit down and eat. I don't want to hear another word about Thomas and William or the rest of my family or I will sue you of everything." Tony threatens.  
"They are _not_ a burden." Stephen finally says. "Thomas and William are amazing kids and you among the rest of their previous homes restricted them. I'm sure you only cared for the money."  
"And you don't?" The man says and Tony scoffs.  
"I'm a billionaire. What the state pays you is pennies to me. I told them not to bother and they're officially ours anyway."

The woman smartly keeps her mouth shut and walks away with her family with a huff and to Tony's surprise, a couple of the kids looked at him and the twins apologetically. Tony was starting to wonder again if they were foster kids. He stamped the thought down quickly though because if he gave off the slightest hint that he might want to save those kids, Stephen would hop on the train. Not even they could save all the orphans and foster kids of New York and Tony was a little afraid that Stephen would try.

Lucy babbles angrily at the retreating family as Tony sits back down and the twins finally relax and go back to enjoying their food.

"That's my good girl." Tony grins and smooches a chubby cheek multiple times, making the baby laugh.  
Stephen looks over at Thomas and William. "I shouldn't condone running away from home but I'm glad you did. I don't know what they did but you're safe with us." He pauses and frowns a bit. "You feel safe don't you? Despite the circumstances."  
William looks over and nods. "We... we've never called any of our foster parents Mom and Dad."  
"At least not willingly." Thomas mumbles.

Tony grunts and ruffles Thomas's hair, and they finish their food just as Olivia comes over to bring the check. He pays it and pulls out some cash for her tip and the waitress takes it with a grateful smile and a thanks before walking away to take care of the check. The family gets up and starts filing out of the restaurant and Tony follows once he gets his card from Olivia. Lucy babbles to the waitress as Tony leaves and meets Stephen and the kids outside.

"Daddy, can we go get ice cream?" Diana asks as Stephen hands Lucy a teething ring.  
"I think we can do ice cream." Tony nods.  
"Last one there--" Thomas starts and turns to dash away until Stephen grabs the back of his shirt.  
"No running!" He says and Thomas huffs.  
"Aww...no fun."

The ice cream parlor was a short walk away so the family decided to hoof it instead of driving, that way they could take the girls to the park. Valerie was carried by Stephen, and Harley gave Diana a piggy-back ride all the way to the parlor and even the park before he let her down. They all ate their ice cream before spreading out in different directions, and Stephen discreetly got a frisbee through a small portal for Harley and Thomas to use. Diana pulled Peter over to the monkey bars and Valerie quietly asked if William would take her to play on the swings which he of course agreed to, leaving Tony and Stephen on a bench with Lucy.

A blanket and a few of the baby's toys were also retrieved through the portal and Tony handed Lucy to Stephen so he could lay out the blanket for them to lay on. Lucy was content to chew on her teething ring until the blanket was spread and then the couple laid on it themselves after placing her between them with her toys.

"It took a lot of willpower not to laugh when she threw that spoon at that woman." Stephen finally says after a few minutes of calm.  
Tony bursts into laughter. "Diana did it too but unfortunately I was the target." He sobers a bit at the memory. "It happened after…" he trails off and sighs, causing Stephen to sit up and look at him.  
"Tony... we're home. Yes, I missed those memories and milestones but I got a second chance with Valerie." Stephen smiles. "Now we have Lucy and you've robbed me of her attention and I'm here."  
Tony snorts. "Hey, I had nothing to do with that. Maybe your book decided I needed my own leech...the princess was Cassie's from the moment we left the compound."  
"I don't think she minds. It might have helped her too to be honest. If it was just you and her--" Stephen starts.  
"Cassie would have had no one to talk to. I...wasn't in the greatest state of mind for a while. She was heaven sent." Tony admits.  
"It all worked out." Stephen says softly and grunts when Lucy chucks her teething ring at his forehead. "She is definitely your child."

Tony snickers and sits up to look at the rest of the kids before looking back at Stephen.

"Think there's a chance Harley has something to do with it?"  
"I wouldn't put it past him." Stephen answers as he picks up the ring and gives it back to Lucy after checking it for dirt.  
"He's looking at William again." Tony states with a smirk when he looks back over at their oldest.

He had just thrown the frisbee over to Thomas and his attention was directed to their youngest son who was pushing Valerie on the swing. Tony didn't miss the faint smile on Harley's face before the frisbee hit it and chuckles when he groans and holds a hand over his face.

"I really wish he would say something." Stephen sighs. "The pining is getting to Scott and Quill's level and I don't think I can go through that again."  
"Ah, give it another month."  
"It's been _two years_ Tony."  
"Then it's way past Porcupine and Thumbelina's level." Tony grins. "It only took them a few months.  
"Thank the Vishanti for that."  
"Mom! My nose is bleeding!" Harley says as he walks over with his hand over his nose. "Do you have a tissue?"  
Stephen fishes a packet of tissues out of his pocket and holds them up to Harley. "Maybe pay attention next time." He smirks.

The blush that creeped onto Harley's face was well worth the tease.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a Mama Bear Discord server if you're interested/would like to join! Here's the link:
> 
> https://discord.gg/ntbbsJK


End file.
